The Feud
by megmacca98
Summary: Clare Edwards has never been in love thats was until she met Eli Goldsworthy from the farm next door. Green eyes and jet black hair and oh that perfect smirk would only make a girl go crazy, in her eyes he was perfect except for that the Edwards and Goldsworthy's are in the middle of a family feud.What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this my first fan fiction based on a book called Bookmark days written by Scot Gardner, so please go easy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bookmark days or Degrassi unfortunately but I do own a cat named Seefa...

**THIS STORY IS SET IN A TOWN CALLED DEGRASSI, I REPEAT THE TOWN IS CALLED DEGRASSI.**

**Clare's parents are together In this and Julia and K.C never happened.**

Summary:

Clare Edwards has never been in love thats was until she met Eli Goldsworthy from the farm next door. Green eyes and jet black hair and oh that perfect smirk would only make a girl go crazy, in her eyes he was perfect except for that the Edwards and Goldsworthy's are in the middle of a family will she do?

Clare's POV

My name is Clare and this is a story about me and my cousin Alli who is from another planet. Well you see my planet is run by horses, and hers is run by fashion and mobile phones but all in all we are best friends. This story features our families, horses and dogs, lots of country hicks and one major hot guy, but I will eventually get to that. There are a few fight scenes such as the one with the evil Goldsworthy's next door. And some party scenes such as the annual Degrassi community show. Alli says my family is living in the stone ages, which isn't exactly true. Although we do have a computer which connects via dial-up but I do have email which is a bonus. Here is a famous email from Alli.

_Clare,_

_The sex queen of Lakehurst high school has struck again. It was the school dance last night. Music blasting and stage smoke, the dance went off. I got not one... not two...but THREE! yes indeed three hot guys. I even have photographic evidence if you don't believe me. I could send it but you need a mobile phone and mobile service for a start. Wish Degrassi would hurry up out of the 1970's or is it the 1890's? hahaha_

_Love Alli xxx _

Not living in the city does have its perks you know. I am home schooled meaning I don't have to go to school ever. YAY!. I read a lot though. Hundreds of books if you ask me. I have my own personal library, which means one whole wall in my room is filled with with horror, fantasy, and classics. Homeschooling also means no classmates or boys. BOO!(except for my older sister Darcy) , no teachers except for mum, dad, gran and pop. And no Prom. DOUBLE BOO!. You all must think its sad how I am all alone in a small town but I love it. Sleeping under the stars, bonfires and riding my horse whenever I want, i'd say I live a pretty good life. I can even smell if its about to rain or how to kill a snake with a shovel.

Pop says "Experience is good teacher Clare", Maybe thats why I know nothing about love.

The Goldsworthy's live fifteen Kilometres away from us. We see them them a few times a year at the lamb sales and they pass by our track every now and then but they never wave, we never wave. A Goldsworthy hasn't deliberately waved to an Edwards until 1968, but no-one not even dad knows why. Pop and Bull-senior (Goldsworthy's granddad) are in war. Once upon a time they were best friends and something happened and they haven't gotten along since. The feud has been past down from generation to generation. Talk about love thy neighbour. Fifteen Kilometres is too close on some days if you ask me. Like the day Alli and her family were due to arrive. The phone rang early and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bull-Goldsworthy senior her. Your sheep are in my field. You have an hour until I start shooting them"

…...silence, he hung up.

It took a minute to process what he said. Pop rolled his eyes when I told him, "You can drive Clare" he said grabbing his hat and off we went.

Me and Pop got in the ute bouncing through the fields to get to the western boundary. I parked the ute when we saw a huge gapping hole in the fence and our sheep on our side of the fence. Pop started swearing under his breath and took a deep breath stepping out of the car. Wires had been snapped and a steel post had been bent in half. No animal could do this. Pop looked at the hole in the fence"No animal could have done this damage, this was done by machinery. One of the Goldsworthy's has hit the fence with their tractor. Wasn't even our fault".

I started getting pissed like Pop when suddenly I heard an engine coming for us in the distance. Sounds like a motor bike.

"Look out, here they come" Said Pop. He stood up straight looking at the motorbike with fire in his eyes.

It wasn't our bike it was a Goldsworthy one. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart beat started to quicken. I am not use to this type of confrontation, You could only communicate with a Goldsworthy with fire in your eyes and broken glass in your words I was definitely not ready for that.

The rider wasn't wearing a helmet, he had on a black truckers hat that held his wavy jet black hair in place. It was the youngest son- Elijah Goldsworthy. It has been nearly five years since I last saw him and he was defiantly not a boy anymore. He was tall, his flannel shirt was rolled up to his elbows and boy was he tanned. The bike came to a sudden halt and of jumped Elijah coming for us with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Wasn't even our bloody fault" shouted Pop taking a large step closer to the boy.

"Ah, yes you are right there"said Elijah. "I am sorry bout that. Its my fault. I hit it yesterday while I was on the quad bike and hadn't had time to fix it". "I was meant to come back early this morning to fix it but Granddad had already called you so I hopped on the bike hopping to beat you too it, guess I didn't though". He blushed." You sure got that right y.." "POP!" I shouted cutting him off "He is trying to say sorry"

Elijah laughed "Don't worry about it, I would be happy to fix it though" he said taking another step towards pop. "No just go I want it done properly"said pop walking towards the ute getting his tools out of the boot. Elijah looked at me in defeat looking like a kicked puppy. I mouthed "sorry" to him and he nodded his head in thanks. He turned away from me and got onto his bike smirking at me while driving off into the sunrise.

I learnt one important thing this morning and that was that it will be very hard indeed to hate the youngest Goldsworthy.

**Please rate and review. I would love to get your feed back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those who reviewed and checked out my story It made my day :)_

_shout out to .X and DarkAngel1858 thank you for my first two reviews ever!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bookmark days or Degrassi unfortunately but I do own a poster of Channing Tatum ;)

**NOTE: THIS STORY IS SET IN A TOWN CALLED DEGRASSI, I REPEAT THE TOWN IS CALLED DEGRASSI. OH AND ALLI AND CLARE ARE COUSINS. **

**Clare's POV**

Its called a paradigm shift. Like when your at the supermarket and someone behind you smacks your leg. You spin around ready to bite there head off and suddenly you realise they are blind. They hit you with their cane. The sudden change of feelings in your head, from wanting to bite their head off too wanting to help them in a matter of seconds. Why am I telling you this? Well because I had one that day. The biggest one of my life for a matter of fact. Seeing a boy i'd been taught to hate and probably feeling the same as when Juliet met Romeo. It all doesn't make sense. Nothing in this world does.

Alli and her family arrived that night when the chickens where roasting on the barbecue. The usual hugging and cheering took place and nan broke out into a round of 'happy birthdays' even though it was no-ones. We unloaded their stuff from the car. Aunt Mishu (Ali's mum) helped nan and mum in the kithchen, Sav and Darcy went to go listen to music and Alii and I went to my room. Alli dropped her bags on the floor and flopped onto my bed with a big sigh.

"OMG... its so great to be here Clare. Whats the latest gossip around the town of Degrassi?"

"Nothing much"

"How have you been?"

"Good"

she then frowned at me and i frowned back.

We couldnt contain our laughter and Alli snorted. The thick ice had been broken. I sat on her stomach and jumped up and down until a little squeek came out of her bum.

"hahahahaha alli did you just fart?"

"pfft No" she said with pink cheeks and started laughing even harder.

You don't get much of a choice in who's your cousins so if there good ones your in luck, if your best friends well then thats just a bonus.

Dinner was your typical family dinner filled with chatter and laughter catching up on each other lives and remembrance of the good times.

After dinner mum, nan and aunt Mishu started to clean and dad and Uncle Finn went outside to have a beer sitting by the bonfire. It was just us kids left, Me, Alli, Sav and Darcy. Alli suddenly stood up and dragged me up to me room and locked my door.

You see Alli bought clothes. Well duh, I mean for me. Hand-me-downs some call it but I call it clothes for the fashionably challenged or in other words last seasons clothing.

Alli told me to try on a dress so I took it into the bathroom only to come out in a mid thy light blue sun dress which only made me wish I had shaved my legs.

Alli saw me looking at my legs so she tapped my shin and said "go on do it". I went to the bathroom and 10 minutes later came out with legs smoother then a babies bottom. We paraded around my room listening to Alli's iPod in the clothes she bought.

"It looks better on you then it ever did on me" said Alli pointing to the sundress "It must be your eyes.

Looking into the mirror I saw a feminine looking women staring back at me. 'Wonder if Elijah would like her?'

Later that night Alli and I talked. Well I mean Alli talked I listened. She's not only read the book 50 shades of grey she has stared in it, Were as for me I haven't even seen the front cover. She showed me the pictures of the boys she was talking about in her emails.

"Underneath those clothes is the body of a God, I swear" she said pointing to a tanned brunette boy I think his name was Drew. Alli started talking about school life and fell asleep mid sentence. Well for me , I stayed awake lying in my bed for what seemed hours thinking about everything; the feud, Elijah, the Degrassi community show coming up and just life in general. I fell asleep thinking I was missing something but what?

When I did fall asleep my dreams where all broken. One minute I was digging for something and then one minute I was running away from something not knowing what I woke up.

* * *

I woke up at 5:00 like I always do. Alli was already awake so we got up and had breakfast with Nan and Pop. After breakfast Alli and I got changed into our bathing suits and walked down to the river which was a few miles out the back of my house. Coming down by the river is one of my favourite places to go. Seeing the sun shining through the trees and hearing the birds chirping away with the crystal clear water running through the trees is one of the best things in the world.

"Sorry bout last night" Said Alli

"What?"

"I wouldn't shut up" I laughed

"whats new?"

"its your turn to talk now I promise. Whats the latest gossip and boy action around town?" She said winking at me

"thats the thing" I said "i have nothing to say, no boys nothing"

"But what about whats his name, Jake from the community show last year?"

Then I remembered. I met him at the show last year. He and his friend I think dave followed us around last year reeking of BO and cigarette smoke and when I got dark he tried to kiss me. We had a little accident and I avoided his lips causing us to crash heads. Drew a bit of blood from his lip in fact. It was time to go after that thank God.

Jake was not boy action. Jake was a joke at my expense.

I smacked Alli's shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to wear? She said

"When?"

"To the show silly"

"I don't know maybe the sundress you bought for me?"

"I approve" she said looking at me " But what shoe are you going to wear?"

"My gum boots?"

"Oh definitely not. Has your mum and dad been into town this year yet?"said Alli.

"What. Yes of course why?"

"Well I was thinking, If they hadn't made their yearly trip yet we could go get you some new shoes, what do you think?" I laughed

"you can ask dad but I know what he'll say "shoes are a want Alli, not a need"

I was sure wrong about that.

Over lunch Alli turned on the charm and asked dad if we could go into town to get some new shoes, My dad said yes.

"Cool! Can me and Sav go too" said Darcy looking at mum

"Of course we will all go. Its time we went back to town again".

* * *

We took two cars the next morning dads ute and Aunt Mishu's sports car. The next town over usually takes little over 2 hours to get there in dads ute but in Aunt Mishu's sports car it only took us around an hour and a quarter.

When we got there Alli told her mum that we would meet her at the car In 2 hours and we rushed off to a little shoe boutique in the middle of town. The shoes where pretty pricey in their. The pair Alli picked out where $100 but I must say they were gorgeous. Black high heels with gold rim around the outside of them. I paid the money for them anyway which I guess was pretty stupid. When was I ever going to wear them again? With my pyjamas? my jeans?.

We still had an hour left so Alli offered to buy me a hot chocolate at the coffee shop to celebrate my new shoes. We didn't even get inside the cafe before Alli noticed 2 skater boys lounging around on one of the outdoor tables wearing beanies.

Alli walked right up to them and sat on one of the two chairs left at the table. The two boys straightened up when they saw her and I couldn't believe my eyes. How could a person have that much courage. I quietly moved over and sat down at the table without any of them noticing me.

"What do you boys recommend?"

"You like tarts, custard tarts are good" said a tall lanky boy

The other boy chuckled and so did Alli. This was the most worst 30 minutes of my entire life. Alli kept trying to include me into the conversation but I didn't know what to say so Alli happily filled the blanks. We were supposed to meet Aunt Mishu at the car in half an hour so I though I could sneek away early but I couldn't get the courage to do so. So I just watched Alli flirt with the two teenagers.

My eyes drifted towards the street when a white ute with L plates on it pulled up. My eyes widened when I realised it was the Goldsworthy's ute. Of all the times they could have come into town they just had to chose today. Oh my gosh the L plates belonged to Elijah. He had the same truckers cap on as yesterday covering his wild hair and a new white beater shirt of which was a little small in all the white places.

I suddenly couldn't breath properly, my heart beating faster every second. Elijah and his father 'Bullfrog' I think checked the road before crossing the road walking over too... oh no they are coming towards the bakery. Look cool clare look cool. I couldn't get the heart to calm down so I braced myself when he passed me knocking me along the way sending fireworks shooting through me it was like magic. I could feel the goosebumps forming and the heat radiating from my skin. I Knew my face was changing colour but there was nothing I could do. I was frozen that was until Elijah walked out of the store with a pie in his hand and taking a huge bite of the pie when he saw me.

He looked at me and didn't recognise me at first, then he froze and his eyes lit up. The pie must have been to hot because he covered his mouth and nodded a greeting to me. His dad stepped past him and headed towards the ute. But Elijah just stood there chewing and huffing.

"Hi Clare!"

He used my name. My heart stopped beating for a full second

"Hi" I said. I was proud at least something came out right and I didn't die.

His dad beeped and the horn and Bullfrog shouted "Eli lets go" he waved his hands around in confusion.

"Sorry I have to go, see you around" he said smirking at me. I have him a small nod and watched him run across the road with his jeans hanging of his hips and seeing his boxers sticking out at the top hopping into the car and driving off.

I must say that was the best encounter I have ever experienced although not much was said I do believe that I Clare Edwards may very well me in love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to those who reviewed and checked out my story :D_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while :(_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bookmark days or Degrassi unfortunately but I do own a poster of Josh Hutcherson ;)

**NOTE: The town is called Degrassi, Clare and Alli are cousins.**

**Enjoy xx **

**-Clare's POV**

We tried to leave early the next morning for the Degrassi annual show in two cars, but of course Alli took ages in the shower and doing her hair and makeup. She did look beautiful though. Where as I wore my light blue skinny jeans and my cleanest dark blue flannelette shirt, dragged my hair into a low ponytail and put on my light brown cap on my head.

My stomach started to churn and tingle when we left the farm. I knew that this would be more fun than christmas. We were going to be with my kind of people. People who talked, dressed and listened to the same kind of music. So many of these people had grown up on farms, were more grubby than clean and looked up at you with big smiles from underneath the brims of their hats. Don't get me wrong I will still be shy and awkward, but i'd be shy and awkward amongst people who are occasionally shy and awkward!

For a city chick like Alli there would be plenty of things to laugh about, Hick families with 10 kids with neatly parted hair or people with big bellies with a beer resting on top, but you know what? I love them all! Every single one of them.

It's about a one hours drive to get from Degrassi to the show grounds. The town has one pub, one store and a small supermarket where we shop for our food once a month. Thats about it except for the large show ground kept in top condition by the organisers of this event.

The show has always been a fantastic event. Has been since from when I can remember. Twelve thousand people came through the gate last year which I say is pretty good considering that the town has a sign out the front claiming they only have 93 people in it. The show goers through cow poo for money, guess the weight of the cows and eat traditional foods such as pies with a beer to top it all off. At night, its all country. Big names come including Keith Urban and Taylor Swift eppp! (who singed my CD two years ago), and also square dancing and a massive fireworks display at midnight.

The hours drive was spent planning out what we were going to do during that day, well mostly for Alli and my own benefit. Mum wanted us back at the car by eleven o'clock, which Alli agreed to at first. She later put on her charm and made mum stretch it out to eleven-fifty which left us ten minutes before the fireworks started.

Alli says "You let the grown-ups feel they've made a reasonable call on the time. Whatever they say. Eleven o'clock? Okay. Then they have a sense of victory, as if they have the power. Mind you, you haver to be convincing. Act as if it doesn't really matter. Then half an hour later, you turn on the charm and suggest when you'd rather be back. Works every time with mum.

It made sense, in a manipulative sort of way, but I wondered why you'd bother. Did she always try to manipulate her mum like that?

Alli and I went on every ride in the first hour we were there, then I looked at all the animals and Alli looked at all the guys. Oh Alli you continue to make me laugh...

In the afternoon, when the sun got far too friendly for my liking, I found a shady spot near a portable enclosure where a guy with a brown cowboy hat and a clip-on microphone was giving a demonstration on animals.

"I'm going to the toilet" Alli said, bored.

"I'll be here" I said

She huffed and left- I think she may have wanted me to go with her- but something about the guy holding the brown snake pulled me in.

"These snakes range in colour from pure black to bright yellow. You know what to do if you find one of these in your toilet" the man said pointing to the snake.

I hung there waiting for his words of wisdom with the rest of the crowd.

"If you find one of these in your toilet, you wait till there finished".

The crowed groaned and rippled with laughter. The person next to me bumped me and apologised. I apologised and glanced across.

I nearly swallowed my tongue

It was Elijah. He did a double take too and grabbed the tip of his truckers hat. His face went the colour of a flame and bumped me again by way of a greeting and showed me that priceless smirk of his. Sigh...

I tried to nudge him back but only succeeded in brushing my bare arm against his and getting all goose-bumpy. He was staring at the snake man again and I did the same but the air between us was as thick as smoke. I couldn't concentrate on what the man was saying for the last 20 minutes.

Oh my God, I though, over and over and over again. Oh my God, its Elijah, Elijah fricken Goldsworthy is standing right beside me. I cant believe we touched arms. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to brush his arm, I was going to nudge him like he did me but no of course that didn't happen. UGHHH clare why are you so stupid. I can still feel the gooesbumps on my neck. Oh my god, he'll se the goosebumps for sure. He'll see my skin going crazy and he'll know that I...

The crowd started to clap so I did too. Snake dude had is hat off and was walking around the edge of the enclosure collecting donation.

"This show is only possible through your generosity and I thank you for your contribution of a $1 note if you enjoyed what you saw. All money raised goes to a shelter which takes care of our native animals shown to ya'll today. Thank you. Thanks. Thank you very much.

Elijah was making his way to the front of the enclosure with his hand in his pocket reaching for some money I am assuming. I thought about running away, I honestly did. But the confidence Alli helped me achieve came through and stopped me from doing so. I could see that this was as good a place as any to pretend I was confident. Pretend he was family Clare. Common you can do this.

I slipped through the crowed grabbing some money from my pocket. I started rehearsing a casual conversation I could start when I finally noticed I was there beside him. _Hey I liked the show didn't you? The snake man was excellent, snakes still scare the hell out of me though even through I had seen a hundred in my time,_ That sort of thing. It probably wasn't right I told him I had cut a head of one in the barn.

Maybe it would be better to make a comment about him._ Like your hat. God, your arms are brown. Can I touch your hair? _Or should I keep it safe and simple_. How greats the weather? Did you see the animals? Did you go on any rides..._

Elijah dropped his money inside the hat, turned and looked right at me. I dropped the money in but I missed the hat and my mouth hung open for a second before I came back to reality and realised what I had just done.

"Good" I said

"Pardon?" Elijah said

I had to look away. I had to stop staring into those beautiful emerald green eyes before they looked right into my soul. I apologised to the snake man for dropping his money and he was gracious into the microphone.

"Thats okay" he said. " I like it when people thrown money. Thanks for the donation"

"Eli!" Someone called, and Elijah looked across the crowd.

"Yep!" He yelled and looked back at me again.

"umm Clare are you... staying...around...later?"

"I-I..."I said, giving up trying to speak and nodded unashamedly.

"Might catch up with you then. Gotta go. Good to see you, Clare" ahhhhhh he said my name.

"Yeah umm you too Elijah" I said back to him gaining a disgusted look back from him in return.

OMG WHAT DID I DO. WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT.

"Clare, could you umm maybe call me Eli instead? I hate the name Elijah"

I gave a smile and nod and he ran away.

I just had to sit down. Sit down before I fell.

How pathetic was that going weak at the knees as though my neighbour was some kind of rockstar. I decided i'd head ti the car for a bit of time out to get my head around what had just happened.

I'd seen Eli three times during the five past years. It was pure coincidence that those three times were in the same week.

Nan was at the car. She was sitting on camping chair under a big beach umbrella. Next to her was another old lady sitting on a chair.

" Hi grandma" I sung. There was a little too much happiness in my voice but I couldn't control it.

Then I realised she and the other lady were holding hands- until Nan snatched her hand back and sat on it. The other lady waved.

" Hello Clare. Di you bring us a cup of tea?" Nan said quickly

"Sorry" I laughed. "They had run out"

"No worries darling" She said

The ladies exchanged glances. Nan took a breath. The other lady nodded.

"Where are my manners?" Nan said. "Clare this is my old friend Grace. Grace, My daughter, Clare Dianne Edwards".

We shook hands. Marilyn wasn't as old-ladyish as she looked. She had the grip of an bull.

"You look like your dad when he was a boy" Grace said. Her voice was croaky and deep. " Not exactly like your father. Like your father if he'd been born a girl, if you know what I mean"

I laughed. "I know what you mean, people tell me that all the time"

"Count your blessings Clare," Grace said, and coughed. "There are uglier mugs I your family tree"

Nan slapped her wrist, but she had a smile on her face.

"How did you know dad?"

"Oh your Grandma and me have been friends for years. I was there when your father was born"

"Really?"

How come, in my sixteen years of living on the planet earth have I not met such a significant women in my grandmothers life? How come I'd never heard a story about Grace? As I was puzzling all this together, I was searching her face for a clue. There was something familiar about her face. Her cheekbones, the line of her nose. Her eyes!

I swear it was a reflex, but I gasped and went to cover my mouth when I realised I where i'd seen those eyes before. I had another paradigm sift. She had Eli's eyes. Or Eli had her eyes. Whatever Grace was a Goldsworthy. They heard me gasp and they started to chuckle.

"Yes darling" Grace said " I'm one of them"

"Oh hush, Grace" said Nan.

"Let me ask you this, Clare: do I look like the

"Let me ask you this Clare, Do I look like the devil?"

I shooke my head.

"No" nan said. "You look like a wrinkly old prune ready for the grave"

"Cheecky girl" Grace said. Pinching nan's arm.

They were giggling like a pair of school girls. I sat down on the grass in front of them, My head still spinning from what happened. Grace wasn't like the devil. She in fact reminded me on Nan.

"how come you two don't hate each other?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Oh, but we do" Nan said. "i hate you Grace Goldsworthy"

"Shut-up you little bugger"

Nan started laughing so hard tears started to flow.

Grace dragged nan over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh no," I cried sarcastically. "Nan is talking to the devil. Wait till I tell pop!"

"No!" the screamed together

Grace held her hand up in a stop sign. " You cant tell the men. This is our little secret"

"Okay, Okay. But only if you tell me why"

Grace waved her arm around "you know what there like,"

"Yeah!, but why? Why are they like that? Nan sighed

"It's a very long and complicated story" Grace said

She stood up from her chair grabbing her walking stick along the way creaking and groaning while doing it.

"Well I better be off then"

Nan frowned and reached for Grace's hand

" No don't go yet, please!"

"Get a hold of yourself, you old sook" Said Grace

Nan got on her feet shakily and hugged her. It was long hug that went on forever. Like a hug you would give someone you wont or haven't seen in a long time.

" Nice to meet you Clare" She said and I stood up and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me and was off.

I wanted to say something to Nan. I wanted to tell her I didn't understand but nan just smiled and flopped back into her chair while I took the seat Grace was previously in.

"Even your mother doesn't know" She whispered

"Really?"

She closed her eyes and changed the subject "So are you having fun?"

"Yes, sure. It's a blast, as usual" I said

My stomach felt as though I'd drunk to much water. All yuck and queasy. The grandmothers might be secret friends but that didn't mean that the rest if the family wasn't any less fierce as they were with each other. Having a relationship with a guy was complicated enough, let alone being in bad blood between our fathers and our fathers father. Relationship? Who was I kidding? "_Might catch up with you then_" Eli had said. _Might_. I didn't need to hear wedding bells in my head because a boy said I might catch up.

I couldn't help myself but.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to those who reviewed and checked out my story :D_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy but here it is!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bookmark days or Degrassi unfortunately but If I did clare and eli would get married ;)

**NOTE: The town is called Degrassi, Clare and Alli are cousins.**

**Enjoy xx**

Dad remembered to get Nan a cup of tea. "Where's Alli?" he asked me.

"I...we got seperated," I said. "i'm not sure where she went.

Dad raised his eyebrows. " you'd better go look for her then"

"Me? I have to look for her. She's..."

"Clare, please," Mom interrupted. "Someone has to keep an eye on her"

"She's a big girl she can look after herself" I protested

Dad sighed "thats the problem. She's not as big as she thinks she is"

Aunt Mishu arrived. No more words were said but dad caught my eye and tipped his hat towards the show ground telling me to go find Alli.

I was supposed to be looking for Alli but I found myself looking for the hat Eli was wearing. I didn't even know what i'd do If I saw him- Probably just roll onto my back like a dog and wag my tail around. You know how some dogs pee all over themselves when they were excited, well I made sure my bladder was empty before I would even attempt to speak to him again.

The sky grew darker and the band Paramore was setting up on the small stage set in the middle of the show ground. I found Sav and Darcy talking on a barrel of hay drinking lemonade when they waved me over.

"Whats the matter?" said Darcy

"Nothing" I said "Have you seen Alli?"

Darcy shrugged her shoulders looking over at Sav who shook his head.

"Well thanks for the help guys" I said sarcastically "If you see her tell her to meet me at the car, okay?"

"Sure thing" Said Sav walking off with Darcy.

I walked a bit further when I heard her laugh. I was positive it was her. I realised it had come from the only place I hadn't thought of looking, the most logical place a feral 16 year old goes. The Beer tent. Alli was slumped in a white chair with a half empty cup of beer on the table in front of her. There were two girls and four guys crowded around the table and they looked as though they were set for the night.

"Clare!" Alli shrieked, and all eyes turned to me.

My body reacted the same way it always does when the attention is drawn to me as if my face was on fire and my voice box started to close up. I kept walking until I was beside her chair, then crouched and whispered in her ear.

"What the hell are you dong?"

"What...the...hell...does it look like i'm doing mom?"

"There looking for you."

"You found me. Now what are you going to do? Do you want a beer? Johnny can get you a beer?"

"I don't want a beer Alli"

"Oh come on, Clare, loosen up!"

"Loose? Thats loose is it? Ha!"

Alli then started drunkingly giggling with the others around the table. Even God couldn't get through to this girl.

"I need your help"I lied. "Its getting dark. I want to get changed. Could you please do my makeup for me?"

She turned to look at my face. Her head moved; her eyes were a full second behind the action, and bloodshot. She looked sunburned. "Sure Clare. Just give me a minute and i'll be right with you."

"I'll wait outside" I said

She nodded and grabbed the cup in front of her.

The food truck opposite the beer tent stocked a selection of mints, so willingly I bought the biggest and strongest looking packet there in hope of taking the beer smell out of Alli's mouth.

One minute my arse I thought. She took ages. I was ready to go back inside when she staggered out into the orange light of day's end in Degrassi. She staggered six steps, and then took a breath and straightened "Sorry Clare."

"Here"i said handing her the mints

"You're a lifesaver,"She said

When she started walking again I was expecting to have to help her but she was fine. So fine that it seemed as though she hadn't drunk a thing. I wondered what was the act.

Was she acting sober now or had she been acting drunk with her new friends? And then I felt mean. If I had a heap of friends who were drinkers I probably would of looked at the situation differently. The main thing was, with the mint in her mouth and the darkness coming on, she wasn't going to arouse the attention of her or my parents.

We got back to the car park and she was just normal Alli, helping me fix my hair, making sure no one was looking when I got changed in the back of the car, and doing my makeup. Up close her breath was mint beer, glad I wasn't kissing that!

"I think you're done girl" She said "You look great, now it's my turn"

It seemed to get dark all of a sudden and I realised heavy storm clouds were making there way over with lighting flashing in the far distance.

The others arrived at the car just as Alli was doing her mascara using the rear-view mirror.

"Here they are" sung mom. "We've been looking for you everywhere"

"We've been here for ages" said Alli

"Well don't you two look nice" Said Aunt Mishu

"You nearly done? Mom said. "We're heading home"

"WHAT!" Alli shrieked. "It's hardly even dark"

"No,no,no" Mum said. "We're heading home. Darcy is feeling sick and we've had enough" She said pointing to herself, Aunt Mishu, Uncle Finn , Sav and Darcy. "Your father is going to collect you at the end we agreed and will take you home".

"Okay!" Alli and I said in union

"Stay together and be careful" Said Uncle Finn.

"We will" Said Alli

We said our goodbyes and we were off. The show comity was setting up microphones on stage ready for the band to start playing. In the distance I saw a familiar head wearing a truckers cap. Alli grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the beer tent.

"No!"I said yanking my hand free.

"What?"

"I don't want to go in there"

"Fine," she said and waled off.

"Alli!"

"Please don't"

"Don't what?"

_I don't know, I thought. Please don't do anything stupid._

"Be careful"

She saluted and walked off.

The trucker's cap was gone.

"Good evening, ladies and Gentlemen. We are Paramore and were here to keep you smiling."

There was a loud cheer and the show grounds filled with with music and the sweet instruments including the guitar and the drums drums. The hair prickled on my neck and if I hadn't been so earth-bound by this mess of thoughts in my head, I would be jumping up and down and screaming with the rest of the crowd.

I stood there for a long time, just observing as if I wasn't really there. As if I was watching it as though it was a movie. My feet were already hurting. I didn't want to be Clare Edwards the observer anymore. I wanted to be in the crowd line dancing in a big square right in front of the stage.

I wanted to be holding hands and spinning like the little kids. I wanted an arm around my shoulder and not care if I bumped into them or not. I was sick of being lonely and I was sick of being me.

"Not bad hey?" came a voice right in my ear.

I jumped and he was there. All big eyes and smirking my way. Eli has his arms crossed over his chest in a totally hick kind of way. I wanted to grab him and kiss him. I wanted to dance and shout yeehaa and whistle, but I also wanted to die and while those feelings battled it out inside of my head I just stood there, smiling like an idiot, totally unable to speak.

We stood there frozen for the best part of the song and Eli shifted his feet. I thought he was going to leave. Inside I was screaming "Noooooo!" but my paralysis was too strong. I couldn't get a word out. Luckily he didn't leave.

The song ended and Eli clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

I finally found my voice. "Wooooohooooo!"

_Just pretend he's family clare._

Finally my libs connected to my body and I was all there. I was jumping up and down and punching at the air and when Eli shouted "Do you want to dance?" and held out his hand, I took it and slipped through the crowd towards the stage.

"I don't know how to dance" I confessed.

He shrugged. "Me neither. There are no rules, are there?"

I shrugged. " Not unless you're are doing the military thing" I said pointing the troop of big-hatted line-dancers.

"Not me," he said

The music started and he dropped my hand but I didn't care because he was right there. He was looking at the grounds but I didn't care about that either because I was looking at the ground too. At least he wouldn't see the fool I am making of myself dancing, we'd just be together.

My body moved as if it knew what it was doing. I sneaked peeks at the band and the crowd. I even stole a hundred or so glances at the guy with that shaggy black hair I front of me. At the end of the song we went wild with the rest of them and stood so close I could feel him breathing on the skin of my neck. I turned into one large goose bump. I didn't care if he noticed, in fact some part of me hoped he did.

In the hour that followed we just kind of melted together. Our dances got sillier and sillier. I watched him ands laughed when he went through his repertoire of ancient rock-and-roll moves. I couldn't match him but I mimed farm animals in time to the music. He had to stop with his hands on his knees after I cut a lap around him flapping like a chicken. I wish this night would never end...

We clapped when the song finished and when we were done, Eli rested his arm on my shoulder. "That was awesome Clare, thanks. You want a drink?"

"Um sure"

"I'd offer you a beer or something but I don't have the stamp on my arm so it'll have to be a soft drink, okay?"

Alli. My heart wobbled in my chest. Maybe it wobbled all the way up to my face because Eli looked at me weirdly.

"You okay?"

"Yes, i'm supposed to be looking after my cousin. I...I probably should check on her."

"Okay" he said nodding. "How about I meet you right here when your done. What sort of drink did you want?"

"Coke, thanks. Thank you." I grabbed his hand a squeezed it.

"No worries" he said "see you right here."

"Right here"

Alli hadn't moved from the beer tent. I noticed the stamp Eli was talking about- the black stamp that allowed people of age to get alcohol, but I didn't notice Alli had one until she came up to me. She was all loose-limed and awkward. She butted me into me and kissed my cheek.

"Finally!" she slurred. "My cousin made it to the party! Everybody! Hey! Shush! Listen to me you idiots, this is my cousin Clare and if any of you hurt her then you'll have to answer to me! Got it? Clare, this is everybody"

Nobody was listening, even if they were they didn't even acknowledge her. A man in a black dress shirt and jeans arrived with a double handful of drinks.

"Here he is! Clare this is Johnny Dimarco, Johnny this is my cousin Clare."

The guy nodded. He smiled but his mouth was crooked. "You want a drink?"

"No, i'm fine. Thanks"

"Oh come on, Cuz, loosen up!"

"I said no Alli! I just came to know your safe"

johnny looked at me straight in the face. "She's safe, cousin, were just having a bit of fun. Isn't that right Allison?"

"My name's Alli, you dumb-ass ! She said and slapped his stomach.

"Sorry, sorry I knew that."

"Come on, Clare stay!." Alli said. "Have a drink. We can hook you up with one of Johnny's mates. Where's Bruce? Bruce!"

"No thanks"

"Come on!" she said again. "Clare you can't stay a virgin for ever."

Johnny's eyes lit up. "Serious?"

"Yeah she lives on a farm, don't you Clare? Clare? Where are you going?"

**Please rate and review xx**


End file.
